


In another time, perhaps?

by tostones



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Black Eagles Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostones/pseuds/tostones
Summary: A quick one shot about Black Eagles Felix and Blue Lions Sylvain.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 13





	In another time, perhaps?

Felix points the tip of his sword towards Sylvain's throat. The man who was his best friend all those long years ago. He has the upper hand. He could, no, should strike but his arms grows stiff and heavy at the sight of Sylvain kneeling in front of him, still smiling despite the one hand covering the open wound at his side, bright red and oozing. If he doesn't get that healed soon he will die. 

Felix draws in a hurried, shaky breath. 

"You- you could join us."

Sylvain's smile drops, a deep pain behind his sunset orange eyes. 

"We both know I can't do that. It's too late for second chances." 

"Eledgard would understand! She'd understand you, why you were loyal to Dimitri...she would understand us...we could finally be free." 

Slylvain drops his head, letting out a pained laugh. 

"Please Felix, don't make this any harder than it has to be..."

Felix can feel tears beginning to sting his eyes. He's never cried on the battlefield, never once thought twice about what he had to do to make sure he was the one that came out on top in every battle. But this, it's a fight unlike any he's ever known before. 

Suddenly Sylvain grabs the tip of Felix's sword and brings it closer to his neck. At this point he looks back up at Felix, his warm smile back on his face. 

"It's okay if you break the promise we made when we were kids, I forgive you." 

And Felix sees crimson everywhere. So much he gets lost in it. He doesn't know who moved the sword further, doesn't think it really matters. All he knows is that the heartwrenching scream he hears is coming from his own throat and theres red, so much red on his hands. 

The last thing he remembers is the professor craddling his head in between their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. But i had to get this angst out of my system.


End file.
